poder sin limites
by LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2
Summary: Lucí una chica tímida que sufre mucho en la escuela como en su casa, su madre enferma de cáncer y su padre un alcohólico que siempre la golpea, pero todo cambia cuando encuentra algo muy extraño con otras personas después de una fiesta. Una adaptación de la película chronicle (poder sin límites) con algunos cambios míos.
1. capitulo 1

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de HiroMashima**

**Resumen: **Lucí una chica tímida que sufre mucho en la escuela como en su casa, su madre enferma de cáncer y su padre un alcohólico que siempre la golpea, pero todo cambia cuando encuentra algo muy extraño con otras personas después de una fiesta. Una adaptación de la película chronicle (poder sin límites) con algunos cambios míos.****

**Aviso: posible ooc (fuera de personaje)**

**{Dialogo}**

**{Pensamientos}**

**(notas del autor)**

**Personajes principales: Lucy heartfilia, natsudragneel, Levy McGarden, GajeelRedfox, Juvia Loxar, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster.**

**Capitulo 1**

**(Punto de vista de cámara)**

La cámara graba una habitación de color rosa que había un armario con algo de ropa y otras cosas,

**{bien, vamos a ver}** dijo una voz y la cámara se empezó a mover dando otra parte de la habitación, **{bueno esta es mi habitación, mi cama, mi armario y mi computadora}** dijo grabando lo dicho, la cama volvió a apuntar otra parte de la habitación que había poster de banda de rock, la puesta de la salida de la habitación, y flete a la cámara se puso una chica rubia muy hermosa con un pecho muy desarrollado se podía ver que llevaba una blusa rosa,**{bueno mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia, y tengo 17 años, yyyy eh tenido una vida muy dura pero se que todo va mejorar}** dijo Lucy luego acerco su mano a la cámara y se vio que la agarro, la cama grabo como caminaba por su habitación y luego el pasillohasta llegar a una puerta de color blanco toco un par de veces y luego se escucho un muy débil "pase" se abrió la puerta con lentitud para ver que en la cama había una mujer muy parecida a Lucy solo que ella era mas adulta, se podía ver que tenia conectado un respirador artificial y estaba muy pálida, la cámara se acerco a la mujer que estaba acotada y la mujer volteo a la cámara y sonrió **{que estas haciendo Lucy}** dijo la mujer acostada, **{estoy grabando mama, pensé en grabar mi vida}** dijo Lucy luego se volvió a mover la cámara Lucy se puso a lado de su madre Lucy aun tenia sujeto la cámara con una mano, **{quieres decir algo mama para el futuro}** dijo Lucy mirando a su madre, **{que, si no logro salir de esta de esta quiero que sepas que te quiero y que siempre estuve orgullosa de ti}** dijo la madre de Lucy con una sonrisa triste, Lucy se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y salió con lentitud se aparto de su madre, la cámara que estaba enfocada a ella y su madre ahorra solo se movía mientras que Lucy salía de la habitación de su madre y se iba a la suya.

La fue puesta en un lado de la cama y se poda ver a Lucy en posición fetal, luego Lucy tomo la camada y la puso frente a ella y se pudo ver que estaba llorando **{mi madre… esta muriendo… y no se que hacer… mi padre pareciera que no le importada ya que el siempre… bebe y se duerme enfrente a la televisión... ahorre el dinero que ganaba en mi viejo trabajo para poder pagar sus medicinas, pero no es suficiente para sus medicinas, así que estoy buscando otro trabajo de medio tiempo pero no eh tenido suerte en encontrar un trabajo} **dijo Lucy luego se escucho del claxon de un auto, luego el grito de una persona **{Lucy ya vinieron por ti, ya vete con un carajo} **dijo se escucho la voz de un hombre, Lucysuspiro, **{nos vemos después} **fue lo ultimo que dijo Lucy antes de que la cámara se apagara

**(10minutos después, fin del punto de vista de cámara)**

Lucy se había cambiado su blusa rosa, por una camiseta blanca y unos jeans oscuros se acerco al auto que estaba estacionado enfrente de su casa, era una camioneta blanca que se podía ver que podía entrar mas de 6 personas, se acerco a la ventana de la camioneta para ver a su mejor amiga Levy, Levy usaba un pantalones blanco, una camisa amarilla con una chaqueta encima de su camisa **{lu-chan, no va tu día}** dijo Levy mirando a su mejor amiga, Lucy solo le sonrió y subió a la camioneta,

**(7 minutos después, punto de vista de cámara)**

lo que se podía ver era el paisaje de afuera, luego se concentro en la conductora de la camioneta Levy, Levy vio donde estaba la cámara **{lu-chan, debería preguntar por la cámara}**pregunto Levy a su amiga Lucy, **{como que preguntar}**dijo Lucy confundida por las palabras de su mejor amiga **{es por la cámara que haces con una cámara}** dijo Levy mirando a la cámara que tenia Lucy, **{voy a grabar todo lo que pasa en mi vida}** **d**ijo Lucy, Levy le miro como si estuviera loca,**{lu-chan eso es algo muy raro}** dijo Levy, Lucy puso cara de desagrado, Levy puso una canción de pop la canto por todo el camino de ira a la preparatoria, y por desgracia de Levy Lucy le grabo cantando.

**(30 minutos después, fin del punto de vita de cámara)**

Levy buscaba un buen lugar para estacionarse, **{a un lado}** dijo Levy casi atropellando a un grupo de chicos, la camioneta se estaciono, Levy saco una pequeña caja metálica, Lucy salió del auto sin darse cuenta de lo que saco Levy, luego miro a su amiga que no bajaba del auto, **{que pasa Levy, no vas a bajar}**pregunto Lucy a su amiga, Levy solo negó con la cabeza **{no, voy a hacer unas cosas, no me esperes}**dijo Levy, Lucy solo suspiro y se fue a la preparatoria sin ella, últimamente Levy ha estado muy distante con Lucy desde que Levy se izo novia de gajeel ha tenido menos tiempo con su amiga rubia, Lucy caminaba mirando el piso de la preparatoria, hasta que se dio cuenta de todos los papeles de las paredes, Lucy lo miro y era el rostro de erza scarlet la postulada para presidenta estudiantil, Lucy suspiro y fue al campus

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy estaba sentada en las gradas de los campos de futbol americano, **{Lucy}** dijo una voz atrás de Lucy, la rubia volteo para ver a su amiga juvia, juvia usaba una sudadera de color café y un pants del mismo color y un gorro café Lucy sonrió al ver a su amiga de la secundaria, juvia se sentó a lado de Lucy, **{hola juvia solo estoy aquí pensando}**dijo Lucy mirando a los chicos entrenando, **{Lucy, juvia sabe que Lucy le pasa algo juvia conoce muy bien a Lucy}**dijo juvia mirando a su amiga, Lucy miro a juvia **{me conoces muy bien juvia, estoy desesperada mi madre se está muriendo y mi padre solo aborrachados sin hacer nada para ayudarla}**dijo Lucy empezando a llorar, juvia se le acerco y la abraso tratando de calmarla, Lucy puso su cara en el pecho de juvia buscando la calidez de su amiga.

juvia lloro un poco por la mala suerte de su amiga, juvia nunca conoció a sus padre, en su niñez su abuela la cuido, desde la primaria nunca convivió con otra personas hasta que ella vio a Lucy en la secundaria siendo maltratada por las de mas chicas, siempre miraba a Lucy siendo maltratada incluso su amiga Levy por tratar de defender a Lucy fue golpeada juvia no pudo aguantar más y se peleo con las chicas que maltrataban a Lucy y golpearon a Levy, juvia había aprendido karate y judo, desde ese día Lucy y Levy se convirtieron en sus mejores amigas.

El sonido de un aplauso la saco de su pensamiento, juvia miro a su lado para ver a su novio Gray fullbuster, juvia y Gray han sido novios desde hace casi un año.

**{Gray-sama como estas}**dijo juvia aun abrasando a Lucy, Gray solo sonrió al ver a juvia tranquilizando a Lucy, juvia le había contado la vida de Lucy y en verdad su vida es muy dura.

Lucy más tranquila se separo de juvia y se limpio las lagrimas, y le sonrió a juvia y luego miro a Gray ahí parado viéndole con tristeza, luego se escucho un timbre era hora de las clase y los tres iban tarde, rápidamente se fueros corriendo a sus respectivos salones.

**(Más tarde)**

Lucy iba caminando hacia su casillero con su cámara grabando todo lo que podía, hasta que sintió que alguien le puso el pie haciendo que callera al suelo, dolida por casi todo el cuerpo, volteo para encontrarse al grupo de personas que hacían su vida en una pesadilla.

Flare corona, linsanna strauus, Minerva Orland, esas tres chicas hacían la vida de Lucy una pesadilla

**{rubia, perdón no vi donde puse mi pie déjame te ayudo}**dijo flare acercándose a Lucy y sin que se diera cuenta la rubia flare tomo la cámara y la enfoco en ella, Lucy miraba fijamente a flare esperando algo pero alguien la jalaba de los pelos y la levanto Minerva la sujeto del cuello con su brazo **{vamos rubia suplica para que te dejemos en paz jajaja}**dijo flare con la cámara de video en su mano, linsanna que estaba atrás de minerva se acerco lentamente a Lucy que trataba de liberarse del agarre de minerva, **{ahí, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy otras vez tratando de quitarme lo que es mío}**dijo linsanna mientras sacaba una carta con un corazón, **{te lo he dicho desde la secundaria no me quitaras a mi natsu}** dijo linsanna mientras rompía la carta en dos luego en cuatro luego en ocho parte hasta que solo quedaron pedacitos de papel, Lucy miro como linsanna cortaba la carta que confesaba sus sentimientos al chico que le gustaba, natsu dragneel el chico más popular de toda la preparatoria fairy tail, y el capitán del equipo de futbol, era normal que todas las chicas se enamoraran de él, Lucy intento una vez más liberarse pero minerva era más fuerte que ella, linsanna le agarro la barbilla y hizo que le viera a los ojos, **{natsu, nunca se fijara en una perra como tu}** dijo linsanna quitando su mamo de la barbilla de Lucy, cuando la linsanna la iba a abofetear una mano la detuvo, **{oye quien te dijo que...}**no alcanzo a terminar al ver quien la detenía, era nada y nada menos que la postulada a presidenta erza scarlet que ahora estaba con cara de pocos amigos, erza miro al rededor para ver a todos los estudiantes que miraban el show de linsanna y Lucy **{AQUI NO HAY NADA QUE VER, LARGO DE AQUI}**grito erza asustando a todos a su alrededor que se fueron rápidamente dejando el pasillo solo, flare empezaba a asustarse algo era molestar a Lucy y otra enfrentarse a la scarlet, minerva había soltado a Lucy por la impresión al ver a la scarlet, erza soltó la mano de linsanna, se acerco a Lucy y la ayudo a levantase, erza miro a las tres chicas que intentaron humillar a Lucy **{largo de aquí}**dijo erza, las tres empezaban a alejarse, pero Lucy detuvo a flare **{flare devuélveme mi cámara}**dijo Lucy, flare iba a protestar pero al ver que la scarlet estaba ahí no tenía otra opción, flare dejo la cámara en el suelo y la deslizo hasta los pies de Lucy, y las tres chicas se fueron, Lucy reviso su cámara para saber si no tenia ningún daño, suspiro de alivio al ver que la cámara no sufrió ningún daño, Lucy miro a erza que se estaba yendo, Lucy sonrió y susurro un gracias para la scarlet, erza pudo escuchar el susurro de Lucy y sonrió.

**(Más tarde)**

Lucy salía de la prepa se fue a donde estaba la camioneta de Levy para irse, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga aun no había llegado a su auto, Lucy se recargo en la camioneta para esperar a su amiga.

7 minutos fueron más que suficiente para ver a su amiga saliendo de la prepa, Levy al llegar a la camioneta y ver a Lucy esperándola se acerco a su amiga, Lucy al ver a su amiga acercase a ella rápidamente se preocupo in poco pero todo despareció al ver que su amiga le había abrasado **{lo siento lu-chan escuche que te intentaron humillar otra ver pero no estuve ahí para ayudarte con ellas}**dijo Levy soltando algunas lagrimas, Lucy abraso a su mejor amiga tratando de tranquilizarla, después de un rato Lucy logro calmar a Levy y se subieron a la camioneta y se fueron de la prepa.

Durante el camino estaban platicando hasta que Levy dijo algo interesante, **{hoy ahí fiesta Lucy en jeibi Hill}**dijo Levy de repente sorprendiendo a Lucy,**{pensé que jeibi Hiil estaba cerrado}** dijo Lucy apuntando con la cámara a Levy, **{estaba abandonada, pero Gajeel y sus amigos arreglaron el lugar para la fiesta de hoy}**dijo Levy miro a Lucy que estaba pensativa, **{vamos Lucy no seas amargada desde que nos conocimos no te eh visto ir a una fiesta}** dijo Levy mirando a su mejor amiga, **{no se Levy, no me gusta los lugares con muchas personas me da pavor} **dijo Lucy, en todo camino de regreso a la casa de Lucy, Levy le había estado suplicando que fuera a la fiesta, Lucy se negaba pero cuando llego a su casa no pudo aguantar más y asedio a ir a la fiesta para que Levy se quedara callada.

Una vez que Levy dejo a su amiga en su casa, se fue a su propia casa a buscar ropa para la fiesta.

**(Más tarde)**

Lucy estaba frente a su computadora viendo lo que acaba de grabar hoy, hasta que un golpe la saco de lo que estaba haciendo y volteo para ver a su padre con una botella de cerveza en su mano derecha, **{**que quieres papa**}** dijo Lucy volviendo a ver su computadora, jude se acerco a ella le agarro el hombro la volteo y la cacheteo, Lucy no sabía porque esta vez su padre la había golpeado pero tenía la mirada baja para no verle, **{mira tonta esta vez no te golpeare, solo te estoy avisando que me voy air no vuelvo hasta mañana, escuchaste} **pregunto jude a su hija, Lucy no dijo nada, jude se enojo por no recibir respuesta la golpeo con más fuerza haciendo que callera de la silla, jude decidió irse al ver que su hija había entendido.

Lucy lentamente se estaba levantando y se sentó nuevamente en su silla mirando la carama ahora si tenía muchas ganas de ir de fiesta.

**Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

**Por favor dejar un review para saber si les gusto para continuarlo.**

**si hay errores de ortografía por favor de avisar para solucionarlos, bueno sin nada más que escribir este es luffy uzumaki v.2 despidiéndose, chao chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Resumen: **Lucí una chica tímida que sufre mucho en la escuela como en su casa, su madre enferma de cáncer y su padre un alcohólico que siempre la golpea, pero todo cambia cuando encuentra algo muy extraño con otras personas después de una fiesta. Una adaptación de la película chronicle (poder sin límites) con algunos cambios míos.****

**Aviso: posible ooc (fuera de personaje)**

**{Dialogo}**

**{Pensamientos}**

**(notas del autor)**

**Personajes principales: Lucy heartfilia, natsu dragneel, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Loxar, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster.**

**Capitulo 2**

Lucy estaba en la camioneta de Levy grabando el camino a la fiesta, en los asientos del medio estaba Gajeel escuchando música con su iPod, mientras que los asientos de atrás estaban Juvia y Gray besándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Lucy suspiro, tuvo duras sobre si ir o no ir, ya que su padre se habíaido tenia la oportunidad de irse pero si se iba quien iba a cuidar a su madre, no tuvo mas opción que darle sus medicinas para que se quedara dormida, Lucy se sentía culpable al drogar a su madre pero solo lo hacia una vez.

Al llegar a la fiesta, todo se veía lleno de autos y adentro se podían ver las luces de la fiesta, **{no puedo creer que vayamos tarde}**dijo Gajeel bajándose de la camioneta.

**{De que te quejas Gajeel, esta fiesta dura hasta la amanecer}**dijo Gray ayudando a juvia a bajar de la camioneta de Levy, Lucy estaba un poco nerviosa nunca había ido a una fiesta, esta sería su primera vez en una fiesta, una vez que todos bajaron de la camioneta se fuero adentro para la fiesta.

Lucy estaba impresionada, todo el lugar estaba rodeara de luces de diferentes colores noto que había varitas luminosas y le llego un recuerdo **{Levy-chan recuerdas lo que dijo juvia de las varitas luminosas}** dijo Lucy en un tono de burla, Levy se sonrojo, sonrió y le enseño el dedo de medio a Lucy, Lucy en vez de sentirse insultada empezó a reír por la reacción de su amiga.

**(Más tarde)**

Lucy no se sentía muy cómoda en la fiesta, y peor aún por una distracción que tuvo se separo de sus amigos, ahora no sabía qué hacer, primero busco a sus amigos por toda la fiesta, pero nunca los encontró, Lucy estaba grabando toda la fiesta con la cámara hasta sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba, Lucy vio que era erza que le había agarrado el brazo, salieron del edificio, erza paro y luego miro a Lucy, **{Lucy, necesitamos que graves algo muy extraño que encontramos}**dijo erza un poco bebida, Lucy noto en el liguero estado de cómo estaba erza sería mejor hacerle caso, erza empezó a caminar hacia el boque que rodeaba del salón.

**(20 minutos después)**

Lucy se empezaba a hartarse, hace 20 minutos que seguía a erza hacia lo que sea que se había encontrado, Lucy había grabado todo el recorrido y se estaba empezando a cansar, **{CHICOS, DONDE ESTAN}**grito Erza tratando que la acompañaron le escuchan y gritaran de repuesta, **{ERZA AQUI} ****se escucho un grito erza sonrió y empezó a ir hacia donde se origino el grito con Lucy siguiéndole****,**al llegar pudieron notar que estaban Levy, juvia, Gajeel, Gray y ¿Natsu?

el corazón de Lucy empezó acelerar al ver al dragneel hay en su grupo de amigos, pero mis pensamientos fueron detenidos por Levy al ver me había tomado del brazo y me había acercado a un hoyo todos se acercaron al hoyo para ver si podían ver algo abajo, pero el hoyo se iba de lado como si fuera una cueva subterránea, todos rodearon el hoyo a hasta que se escucho un ruido muy fuerte, todos retrocedieron ese ruido se originaba en el interior del hoyo, Lucy no sabía porque ese ruido en el hoyo pero la mejor pregunta es cómo sus amigas y sus novios y erza y Natsu llegaron a ese lugar.

**{Levy, como ustedes llegaron aquí}**pregunto Lucy a Levy.

Levy le conto que Natsu era que había encontrado este lugar, luego le conto a Gray, Gajeel y a Erza y Levy y juvia siguieron a sus novios, cuando llegaron a este lugar se, sorprendieron al ver que este hoyo era muy extraño así que decidieron investigar pero para que esto no se olviden mandaron a erza a buscar a Lucy y así es como están ahora.

**{bien, están listos}**dijo Natsu sacando de la nada varias linternas, Natsu les dio una a cada uno, y se acerco al hoyo, **{que están pensando hacer}**pregunto Lucy a todos, pero nadie contesto y se acercaron al hoyo, Lucy no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, pero Levy y juvia le agarraron de los brazos y la acercaron al hoyo, el primero en entrar era Natsu, luego Gray que ayudo a juvia a bajar, luego fue erza, y luego Gajeel y Levy por ultimo con un poco de duda Lucy.

**(Punto de vista de cámara)**

El lugar era oscuro el modo nocturno de la cámara se había activado, el lugar era recto, se movió hacia el único camino que había siguió y alcanzo a los chicos, el grupo de chicos siguieron para encontrar el fin de esta cueva, siguieron caminando por un buen rato, hasta que la cueva se iba de lado cuando dieron la curva todos se sorprendieron al ver que era una clase de esteroide azul.

Era grande parecía tener cristales del mismo color, el grupo de chicos estaban asombrados esto era de otro mundo.

La pantalla de la cámara se empezaba a distorsionar, y se apago.

**(Fin del punto de vista de la cámara)**

Lucy movía la cámara incluso de daba unos ligeros golpes pero no encendía el esteroide debió de a ver afectado la cámara, Lucy se dio cuenta que los demás se había acercado al esteroide.

Juvia estaba asombrada el esteroide era hermoso pero por alguna razón quera tocarlo, una voz en su cabeza decía que debía tocarlo, algo igual les pasaba a todos, los chicos como las chicas tocaron el asteroide y este empezaba a cambiar de azul a rojo, todos despertaron como si estuvieron en un tipo de trance, todos se asustaron al ver que el esteroide había cambiado de color, **{que está pasando}**dijo Levy empezando a asustarse, **{debió de a ver reaccionado al tacto}**dijo Lucy mirando el esteroide, luego se escucho un grito todos voltearon para ver que faltaba alguien **{JUVIA}**gritaron Levy, Lucy y Gray al ver que faltaba su amiga, se escucho otro grito y se dieron cuenta que Levy ya no estaba, **{LEVY}**gritaron Gajeel y Lucy al no ver a su novia/amiga otro grito y ahora era Gray quien no estaba, **{DIOS MIOS QUE ESTA PASANDO}**Grito Erza desesperada por lo que pasaba, Lucy le vio y se horrorizo **{o mi dio Erza estas sangrando}** grito Lucy apuntando a la nariz de erza, erza acerco su mano a su nariz y lo sintió la alejo un poco y era verdad erza estaba sufriendo una hemorragia nasal, otro grito ahora no estaba Gajeel.

Natsu, erza y Lucy eran los únicos que quedaban, Lucy estaba muy asustara no sabían que estaba pasando, Natsu estaba muy preocupado debía de encontrar la forma de que pudieran salir de ahí, erza estaba asustada ella era de carácter fuerte pero esto salía de sus límites sin que era jalara perro no había nada, y de un rápido movimiento erza era arrastrada hacia el túnel que los trajo, ahora eran dos, Lucy estaba aterrada si esto seguía iba a volverse loca, sintió como alguien tomo su mano era Natsu tenía cara de asustado, **{Lucy creo que este es el fin}**dijo Natsu, Lucy estaba sorprendida Natsu Dragneel el chico más popular de la preparatoria fairy tail sabia su nombre, **{como sabes mi nombre}**pregunto Lucy aun sorprendida, **{Gray me lo dijo, eres amiga de su novia y de la novia de Gajeel y te soy sincero me pareces linda}**dijo Natsu haciendo sonrojara a Lucy, Natsu sintió un ligero tirón y fue arrastrado dejando sola a Lucy, Lucy ahora si estaba a punto de perder la cordura estaba sola, sus amigas los chicos habían desaparecido, sintió un ligero tirón y temió lo peor, sintió ahora ser arrastrada y todo se volvió oscuro.

**(Al día siguiente)**

Lucy estaba despertando le dolía la cabeza se sentó en donde estaba acostada, su visión era borrosa se tallo los ojos y pudo ver mejor y se sorprendió al ver que era su habitación, pero era imposible ayer estuvo con sus amigas y los chicos en un túnel buscando algo, y que fuero, su pensamiento paro al recordar el momento de la separación de sus amigas, Lucy rápidamente agarro su celular cuando iba a marcar su celular empezó a sonar era Levy

**{Levy}**

**{Lu-chan, este bien}**

**{Si, Levy-chan dime tu estas bien, la última vez que te vi desapareciste en esa cueva}**

**{Lo sé, ayer estábamos en la cueva pero no recuerdo nada y no sé cómo termine en mi cama}**

**{Mira habremos de esto en la escuela, si tu estas bien juvia igualmente debería de estar bien}**

**{Bien paso por ti en 20 minutos, adiós}**

**{Adiós}**

Corte la comunicación, esto es muy extraño pero resolvería esto cuando se encontrada con Levy.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 2 del fin.**

**Merezco un review ¿no?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Resumen:****Lucí una chica tímida que sufre mucho en la escuela como en su casa, su madre enferma de cáncer y su padre un alcohólico que siempre la golpea, pero todo cambia cuando encuentra algo muy extraño con otras personas después de una fiesta. Una adaptación de la película chronicle (poder sin límites) con algunos cambios míos.**

**Aviso: posible ooc (fuera de personaje)**

**{Dialogo}**

**{Pensamientos}**

**(notas del autor)**

**Personajes principales: Lucy heartfilia, natsu dragneel, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Loxar, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster.**

**Capitulo 3**

Lucy estaba afuera de su casa esperando a Levy ambas debían saber que había pasado ayer,

Lucy visualizo una camioneta y se dio cuenta que era Levy, rápidamente Lucy subió a la camioneta de Levy, **{Levy debemos descubrir que paso ayer, dime que recuerdas de ayer}** le pregunto Lucy a Levy, **{no lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es a ver sido arrastrada y luego amanezco en mi casa incluso mire por la ventana de la casa y ahí afuera estaba la camioneta y lo peor es que no recordé si maneje o no}**dijo Levy sin desconcentrarse de la carretera, Lucy estaba pensativa ella tampoco recordaba nada, debía encontrar a los chicos si querían encontrar una respuestas.

**(Más tarde)**

Lucy y Levy estaba caminando por unos de los pasillos de la escuela, habían llegado un poco tarde y no tenían tiempo de buscar a los chicos en el receso, después de unas clases Lucy y Levy iba caminado pero Lucy sintió que le empujaban y callo, miro a su espalda para ver al grupo de chicas que le hacían su vida imposible, lisanna y las dos chicas se iban riendo de la desgracia de Lucy.

Lucy se empezaba a hartar de los maltratos de esas tres, cuando intento levantarse vio que Levy le había extendido la mano, cuando se levanto decidió mas tarde buscar una forma de que le dejaran en paz,

**(Más tarde)**

Lucy y Levy estaban sentaras en las bradas del campo de futbol americano, estaban esperando a juvia, Gajeel y Gray, 5 minutos más tarde se veía que venía a juvia muy apurada atrás de ella estaba, Gray y ¿erza? ¿Natsu, Lucy sabia que esos 2 también estaban en la cueva con ellos?,

juvia sin esperar se abrazo a Lucy, **{Lucy Levy, estaba muy preocupara por ustedes no recuerdo nada de ayer solo recuerdo el meteorito y luego nada}**dijo juvia, apegándose a Lucy, Levy les vio y les sonrió luego vio al trió de amigos **{y ustedes que recuerdan de ayer}**pregunto Levy al trió, **{lo mismo que ustedes, solo recordamos lo del meteorito y luego despertamos en nuestras casas}**contesto erza Gray y natsu asistieron con la cabeza, un tono celular se escucho todos miraron donde se originaba el sonido y era el celular de Levy, la Levy azul se alejo un poco del grupo para tener un poco de privacidad.

Lucy se levanto sobresaltando a todos **{bueno ya que no tenemos y idea de lo que paso ayer será mejor ir a donde inicio todo}**dijo Lucy, todos asistieron irían a la cueva subterránea que causo todo esto.

Levy volvía al grupo un poco preocupara, **{chicos era Gajeel, me marco para decirme que fuéramos a su casa después de clases}**dijo Levy mirando al grupo, **{cuando dices fuéramos quiere decir que todos nosotros}**dijo erza apuntado a cada uno del grupo, **{Gajeel me dijo que descubrió tal vez sea algo sobre lo que paso ayer}** dijo Levy, todos asistieron con la cabeza y se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases.

**(Más tarde)**

Lucy estaba caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria pero se detuvo al ver al grupo de chicas que hacían su vida imposible, Lucy se acerco a una esquina y se puso a observar al grupito de chicas, Lucy sentía algo que venía de su interior para ser más directo en su cerebro, y algo paso los casilleros que estaban cerca del grupito de chicas expulsaron con fuerza todo lo que tenían adentro asustando al grupito y a otras personas que estaban cerca.

Lucy estaba impresionada algo le decía que ella fue que hizo eso, Lucy sintió algo liquido bajando de su nariz, llevo sus dedos al lugar y cuando los alejo vio que era sangre saco un pañuelo y se limpio vio que era mucha sangre y de repente le dio un leve dolor de cabeza pero no duro mucho y se fue a su salón para seguir con su día en la prepa.

**(Más tarde)**

Una camioneta blanca y un mugstan rojo se detuvieron enfrente a una casa de color café que tenía el jardín muy descuidara, natsu y erza se bajaron del mugstan y los demás de la camioneta y se acercaron a la casa, Levy toco el timbre pero nadie contestaba, Levy empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta que llevaba al patio,

al entrar todos al patio pudieron ver a Gajeel sentado en el césped, Levy se acerco a Gajeel que no se movía ya estaba muy quito, cuando apenas le rozo el hombro Gajeel cayó al piso se pudo ver que tenia la nariz sangrando y estaba muy cansado, enfrente a el había un pañuelo con sangre y una lata de refresco vacía,

Levy se agacho y se acerco al rostro de Gajeel que estaba respirando agitadamente **{chicos porque tardaron mucho}**dijo Gajeel empezando a levantarse, los demás chicos se acercaron a Gajeel, el pelinegro se levanto se acerco a una mecedora que estaba cerca y se sentó, Gajeel estaba muy cansado, los chicos estaban algo preocuparos por ver a Gajeel en ese estado.

el chicos de los pircis, ya comenzaba a relajarse **{chicos no creerán lo que descubrí}**dijo Gajeel͵ **{que descubriste Gajeel para hacernos venir rápidamente}**dijo Gray,**{el meteorito que encontramos... me dio poderes}** dijo Gajeel sorprendiendo a todos **(menos Lucy que ella le estaba pasando algo igual)** pero unos segundos después todos explotaron en carcajearas, **{jajajaja vamos Gajeel en serio, para que nos hablaste}**dijo Natsu sin parar de reír, Gajeel solo le miro con molestia y se concentro en la lata que tenía hace unos minutos y todos parando de reír al ver que la lata se elevaba y se acercaba poco a poco a la mano de Gajeel.

todos estaban sorprendidos lo que dijo Gajeel era verdad el tenia poderes por el meteorito, **{vaya como lo hiciste}**pregunto Gray muy emocionado, **{es muy fácil, solo imagino que la sostengo y se eleva como si nada}**dijo Gajeel, Gray intento hacerlo con la lata de Gajeel pero este solo se elevo un poco y cayó al suelo, **{hacerlo es fácil pero mantenerlo es muy difícil}**dijo Gajeel al ver como Gray intentaba elevar la lata, Levy le pareció interesante esto miro a un lado y vio una botella de plástico y luego a juvia **{juvia atrapa esto}**dijo Levy a juvia y movió la botella y la lanzo a juvia, la botella estaba apunto de golpear a juvia pero se detuvo a solo centímetros del rostro, todos vieron a juvia y vieron que la chica estaba concentrada en la botella de plástico LO HABIA DETENIDO CON LA MENTE.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**perdón por los errores de ortografía**


End file.
